A Time and A Place
by dairjair3252
Summary: Takes place during GG3. My take on what wouldve happened if Cammie would've stood up to Zach. Zammie eventually. THis is my first fanfic, so please be nice and comment ! :p
1. Chapter 1

"We're not doing anything."

"Fine" he said, starting away, "I'll go find Solomon, get his opinion."

"Zach", I started, cutting him off, but wheeled on me.

"Do you even know who's out there?" he snapped louder now, and them just as quickly, he stepped closer. "Do you even care?"

"Since when do you care? I'm tired of getting mixed signals from you. If you want to help, then we're doing it my way, if not, then just stay away." I was starting to get angry. He had been the one to always keep secrets and run away. I just wanted this to be over. "On second thought, why don't you just stay away from me and my friends?" I started to turn away and leave. I expected a fight; I expected some type of explanation, but as I was getting farther and farther from Zach, I started to feel like he didn't care. I could see Macey now. She was surrounded by people, none of them knowing who she really was.

As I approached her she said, "So, where'd you go?"

"I saw Zach. We . . . . . . . . . we spoke." I didn't know what to tell her, I had just "broken up" with my not-so-boyfriend-boyfriend? No, not the best idea in the world.

"About?"

"I . . . . . I told him to stay away from me, from all of us. I , I just don't want any more lies, anymore secrets." I sighed, Macey seemed surprised. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open, I know, so very un-Macey.

"Wow, what'd he say?"

"Nothing really, I didn't give him a chance to really say anything, I kind of just said what I needed to, and this time, I was the one who walked away."

She looked behind me and said, "Well, now's your time to find out." She left. I turned around to find none other than Zachary Goode.

I sighed as I said "Zach, what do you want? I told you to leave."

"I can't," He said, he looked sad for a split second before his poker face came back, "Your not safe here. We have to go, wheres Macey?"

I was exhausted, not physically, but meantally. i didnt want to be in the dark anymore, i wanted to knw what was happening, to all of us. So, I said "No. Not until you tell me the truth. What is happening?"

He was silent for a minute, and i was done.

"Okay, fine. I get it, dont tell me anything, I just wont be here anymore for you to lie to me either." I started to walk away when he pulled me back, i dont think he meant to pull me so hard because i ended up being pressed up against his chest, in the middle of a huge crowd. He looked a bit taken back, so i stepped back, and started to leave again when i heard Zach yelling "Gallagher Girl! Wait , Cammie, hold on!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when i saw two grown men coming towards me. The COC was here, i turned around and started to run. I had to find Macey, i had to know she was safe. All the while, i didnt notice Zach was about 3 feet behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

You know that feeling you get when you feel like your being watched? That feeling you get, where you feel as if your on a stage, and millions of people heve there eyes on you, just waiting to see what your next move is. Thats what I felt, and i didn't like it one bit. I'm the Chameleon, i don't get notcied, ever. And there's a reason for that. But as i searched for my friend, i couldnt get rid of the feeling of being watched, being followed. I tried calling Macey, but she wouldnt pick up, she wouldnt respond to any of my messages. So, I was stuck searching for a curly red head in a crowd of people. I'd been trained my whole life to do this, to be a spy, and yet i couldnt even find one of y best friends. I was scanning the crowd again when I noticed an anamoly. A man with short black hair and glasses, he was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt. I'd seen him 3 times before, wearing a track suit, basketball shorts, and a football jacket. He was following me, and since we werent even supposed to be here, i immediatly came to the conclusion that he was COC. I _needed _to find Macey now. I _had_ to get her out of here. I turned around and tried to lose him, and when I did, I went out to look for anyone i knew.

- Time Skip-

You know those stories you hear about people on the brink of death? The stories about how you see you life flashing before your eyes? Well, they aren't true, when your about to die, you dont see your whole life flashing before your eyes. But what really does happen, is a lot worse. You start calculationg every possible way for you to get out of that situation, you start to think of everyone you love, and everyone you every wronged. You have this split second thats filled with pure saddness when you start realzing that you might never see your family or friends ever again. But throughout all this, never did i _once_ see a memory of me on a swing, with my hair blowing through the wind as my dad pusehed me. No, I saw the man that was standing in front of me holding a gun, pointed at me, as I was standing in front of Macey. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to her, even if it killed _me._ And just as i was losing all hope, guess who showed up. Did you guess Zach? Well, if you did then you were right. He came up from the other side of the alley, and snuck behind the man with the gun and knocked him out cold. But not before I heard a shot ring out, and I felt a piercing pain run through my right side. I was on fire, and i couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't breathe. It hurt. I felt like 20 people decided to all push knives through my stomach. I couldn't see, which was probably because I fainted. I couldn't hear anyone, just this sort of distant ring in my ears. But when I finally started to regain consciousness, I could hear someone calling me. It sounded distant, but it was a voice I had heard before, I was almost sure of it.

"Cammie!" yelled Zach and Macey at the same time. And in an instant, it all came flooding back in. I was in an alley, with Zach and Macey and some dude from the COC. I'd been shot, which explained the burning pain in my abdominal area. It burned, and I couldn't help but let a whimper escape.

"Cammie? Cammie, can you hear me? Open your eyes, please."

And so I tried, so hard, and when I finally had the strength to do so, I saw Macey leaning over me, and Zach over her.

"You okay?" I managed to whisper.

She laughed, yes actual laughage, "I'm fine, you're the one who got shot."

I looked down at my bleeding stomach, and something lurched inside me, "Oh, right, sorta forgot about that."

"Cammie, can you walk? We need to get you out of here, now. We have to get back to the Gallagher Academy." Zach said.

"Um, yeah, I think so." I tried to get up, I really did, trust me, but there wasn't enough energy in me anymore to even lift my legs. And so Zach scooped me up as he said, "Never mind, I'll just have to carry you instead."

Pros and Cons of Being Carried Bridal Style By Zachary Goode. 

Pro: Well, it's Zach c'mon.

Con: I had just been recently shot, so, as anyone could guess, I wasn't looking my best.

Pro: It gave me an excuse to just take a short nap if I wanted to.

Con: I was currently bleeding from my stomach, so the reason mentioned above isn't exactly possible.

Pro: Zach's cute.

Pro : Zach's cute and

Pro: Zach's cute.

The moment I opened my eyes I was engulfed by the brightest lights I'd ever seen. I was in the Gallagher's hospital wing. But, I didn't remember getting here. Zach and Macey probably brought me here after I passed out again.

But while I was in my little mental debate, I didn't see the four standing figures at the foot of my bed.


End file.
